Extra Cred
by KennBoKenn
Summary: Bubblegum's in over her head when she's forced to teach a sex ed class. Three chapter lemon. Bubbleline. Rated M for adult language and explicit sexual themes. Please read and review.


**((Hey guys! KennBoKenn here** **. Obviously Bubbleline is canon now (and it's a dream come _fucking_ true), but I did actually start writing this during Easter break circa 2018, so let's just pretend it's not.**

 **This story's a 3 part lemon fic and in this one, we're gonna have a shit ton of sex and sex talk, so if that's not your cup of tea, by all means click away now. Of course I still don't own _'Adventure Time',_ I just really love Bubbleline and I love to write.**

 **If you like what you see, please read and review. I wanna write my own stuff one day, and feedback from you guys is worth it's weight in gold.**

 **But for now, please enjoy.))**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

If there was a law against the over consumption of caffeine, Princess Bubblegum would have been stuck behind bars for whatever was left of her immortal life. She'd lost count of how many lattes she'd skulled this morning, how many cappuccinos she'd drained empty, straight blacks she'd forced herself to keep down that had made her shudder with distaste. Bubblegum wasn't one for coffee. In fact, she _hated_ the stuff. She'd dreaded the bitter tang of every drop she'd forced past her lips, gargling the dark, dreggy liquid glumly, a truly awful concoction. But between facing her seventh day in a row running on empty as she slaved away, her pen her sword, and drinking the bitter poison Lady happily downed every day, she'd gladly take the poison any day. But even so, as she sat in her personal study that overlooked the Candy Courtyard, drenched in the first golden rays of the morning sun, Bubblegum honestly believed she'd achieved nothing in the sixteen hours she'd been awake. Not even with the dull, lingering buzz of what she was sure was becoming caffeine withdrawal, pulsing behind her brow.

She blinked blearily, glancing down at her fingers as they vibrated like a piece of elastic suddenly pulled too tight. Her right hand raced across yet another lined sheet of paper, filling it's blank body with rushed cursive writing. She stared down at the page, eyes glassy and barely taking a moment to make sure what she'd written wasn't gibberish before adding it to a picasso of haphazardly stacked papers to her left. As soon as the paper settled to the top of the tower, Bubblegum stopped, stretching out the cramped muscles in her abused hand. She groaned, half in relief, half in pain, as her body ached like it was physically three hundred years old and not a nineteen year old girl's, as it had been forever. In any case, it felt good to get her blood flowing again, her feet rife with pins and needles. She lifted her arms above her head, rolling out her shoulders as she relished in what felt like her first seconds of freedom in days, and, if she was being honest, it wasn't too far from the truth. She hadn't stopped since dawn yesterday. She desperately needed a break.

She yawned, her eyes streaming with tears of exhaustion. Bubblegum was no stranger to clocking in some serious hours, but it was a miracle that she hadn't at some point fallen back off her chair onto the soft carpet below, asleep long before she hit the floor. She had no idea how, but somehow, she'd done it. She wasn't surprised she had, but it was in no sense a mean feat. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, a champion of the all nighter, of getting things done, no matter how badly she'd wanted to give up just over a week ago. She never should've agreed to this mess. Allowed herself into this predicament. Seven days ago, nothing could've prepared her for the sleepless nights and before dawn wake up calls, the near constant aches and pains, glued to this desk, a slave to her pen as she scribbled away. Of course, Bonnibel had always respected teachers. It hadn't been a case of her misunderstanding the weight of her duties. More simply, she'd bitten off more than she could chew. She wished she could say it was the first time. But this time, she'd really outdone herself.

But papers, depriving herself of sleep and near driving herself insane aside, what was it exactly that she'd thrown herself into? To put it simply, _teaching_ , and she'd leave it at that. A shiver wracked down her spine. She hadn't spent hours meticulously writing up invisible ink invitations and hand delivering them to various residences at the stroke of midnight for it to all come crashing down now. The sheer amount of research and resources she'd poured into this project alone had almost had her done for. In a sense, it was depressing no one would ever know how hard she'd slaved away to make this happen. How hard she'd dedicated herself to ensuring everything had gone as smoothly as possible, leaving no room for error. But she didn't need accolades. She didn't need gratitude. All she needed was closure.

Closure that no one could ever know the truth.

She sighed, running a hand through her candy floss pink hair. Thank glob today was her last day playing teacher. It'd been nothing short of seven days of torture, and she'd be glad to see her brief stint go.

Swivelling around in her chair, Bubblegum took in her surroundings. It was the study she'd come to know like the back of her hand, but in the past week, it'd become nothing short of a prison. Nothing about the room had changed, in fact, the place had remained untouched for the best of twenty years, kept somewhere between disorganized and neat, just the way she liked it. It was meant to be her sanctuary. A stop in time. The same dusty bookshelves, filing cabinets, purple carpet and mahogany desktop standing sentry along with a handful of personal things. A holo-player decaying on the window sill behind her, a box to her right filled with various goodies, beakers and potions stuffed here and there, and the ancient, green desk chair she sat on, one she'd hauled around with her for decades. Plus some things she'd obtained over the years, or rather, things she'd obtained specifically in preparation for this week from hell. New additions she didn't wish to acknowledge, more rather, the trolley that stood to her right, the one settled in next to the crummy old holo-player, Bubblegum refusing to look at it as she spun around to face her desk. Sure, she'd been having to deal with the thing all week, treating it like some haunted artefact every time she'd been forced to remove the blanket, draped over it like wings. It didn't mean she was obliged to like it though, dreading the moment in her illusive lessons when she'd shuffle up to the podium and reveal it's ghastly insides.

The lessons, _by glob_ , how she _hated_ the lessons. It was one thing to sit through one, but having to teach them was by far a worse evil. So far, she'd done an excellent job of keeping secrecy, the few citizens who had caught onto her charade that had shadowed her every move quelled with the briefest of reassurances. The biggest mistake she could've have made was to give in to the burning desire to avoid them all together. To turn heel and take off back the way she'd come, their little legs putting them at too much a disadvantage to keep up. But, no. That would've been an act of self betrayal. Her writing her own death sentence. Candy people were curious by nature. They'd sought the truth, and she'd given it to them gladly.

Partially.

Not that she'd lied to them. No. Of course not. Her duties as a Princess ensured lies were taboo, something to never defer to, even as a last resort. She'd just answered their many queries as calmly as she could, as vaguely as she could, the questions becoming less and less as the week had dragged on until finally they'd fizzled out. Still, she had to admit she'd had some pretty pushy contenders, humbugs and lollipops who'd near drawn the truth out of her more than once, taking advantage of her fatigue. There had also been citizens who'd refused to settle for less, getting impatient with her as they feared the worst; war and famine, resources drying up, worries she'd put to rest as soon as they'd come up. The last thing she needed right now was mass hysteria over some stupid lessons. Lessons that'd be lost to the constant flow of time. A class her people would forget over the years. A distant memory. But no matter how desperate her subjects wanted to the know the truth, this whole maelstrom was better kept secret, even though secrets were also taboo.

From behind her, the holo-player screeched, howling up a racket as it vibrated about on the window sill that peered out into the endless maze of Kingdom halls. Bubblegum flinched, more on edge from the unceasing demands of her week than startled, but nevertheless a little irritated by the endless pandemonium that dared disrupt her already in shambles morning. No one should have to be up and at 'em for a seven a.m. class, even if it was for the greater good.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled back her left hand sleeve, her eyes flickering drowsily over a broken, pink wrist watch. She had ten minutes until class. Whoever was calling so early and at such an inconvenient time better have an emergency. With a final sigh, Bubblegum pulled herself to her feet, turned a full one eighty and crossed the room in quick succession, her body aching in protest.

She reached the holo-player in no time and took in it's shabby appearance. It's once silver frame was worn down to a flaky grey, and that didn't draw attention to it's magenta pink screen. It was still vibrant, but hardly ever showed something that ever came close to an acceptable image even on a good day. At least it wasn't as terrible as the audio, barely able to register a voice from the incoming party, let alone send a message to anyone in the castle. Anywhere further than that, and you were screwed. Add that to the unending list of things that constantly needed fixing.

She pressed a firm finger into the ' _o_ _n_ ' switch, nestled dead centre in the middle of the radio looking device. She fumbled sporadically with the keypad that jutted out from it's base, Finn's pink face swimming into view on the monitor.

What could she say?

Pink was her colour.

Bubblegum raised a hand in greeting while she worked. She moulded her face into something she hoped looked friendly, but it wasn't her fault she had a scowl on her face. _Stupid hunk of junk._ "Hey Finn." She acknowledged mildly. She hit the keypad with her elbow. Her eyes darted around the screen, Finn waving in greeting. She paid no mind to his hand, magically floating next to his head, or the clumps of distorted pixels that snuffed out his right eye. She wasn't going to get any better. "What's up?"

She turned her attention to the screen, her tired eyes meeting his. He had this thing for eye contact, and judging by his face splitting smile, he was very pleased. He raised a hand in a mock salute. "Sup, Peebles!" He greeted cheerfully, Bubblegum trying to mirror his expression. Somehow, she hadn't taken Finn to be the morning type, eyeing him wearily as he stood in their modest tree house kitchen, donned in his usual blue shirt and pants and green backpack. She hadn't been wrong about Jake though, curled up on their moldy sofa to Finn's right. He clutched a mug of steaming hot tea in his paws, drawing from it every few seconds as if it were the elixir of life, fighting to keep his eyes open. _You and me both, man,_ thought Bubblegum groggily. What she wouldn't do for a mug of marshmallow tea right now. Anything but coffee.

Finn was talking again, enthusiastic as usual. "Just thought we'd check up on you." Bubblegum nodded. It seemed a suitable enough response. Without jumping to any conclusions, anytime Finn ' _checked in on her'_ , it was usually a guise for him to ask her to accompany them somewhere. It wasn't a bad thing, and it was something she usually welcomed. It was just another case of Finn's horrible sense of timing. Finn was fifteen. He had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But she had duties. _Duties, duties, duties._ And believe it or not, she hated being the one who had to turn him down time and time again. She was tempted to groan when Finn reached a hand up to the nape of his neck, his cheeks dusted a light scarlet. It didn't take a genius to crack this code. "Well, actually," he began bashfully. "Me and Jake are in the neighborhood today, and we were wondering if you wanna come hit up the Hot Dog Kingdom with us?"

Bubblegum opened her mouth to sigh, but Jake cut in before she had the chance. _Good_. She didn't want to make Finn feel embarrassed. "And by ' _us_ '," he croaked meekly, a trace of humor tickling his tired voice. "He just means _'him_.'" He gave a short laugh, stealing a wink at Bubblegum as he turned back to his tea. A slight frown dented Bubblegum's brow. She got that it was all in good humor, but did he really need to stir the pot?

Finn thought so too, a brilliant shade of red. _"Jake!"_ He sputtered, his voice breaking. "Come on, man!"

Bubblegum didn't refrain from sighing this time, her eyes distant as she watched Finn make a scene, Jake laughing under his breath in the background. Nothing about this constituted as an emergency, and this was shaping up to be a huge waste of her already precious time.

Her gaze shifted to her watch, burning right through it.

 _Five minutes to class._

She whispered the words distantly, her voice vacant. " _Jake and I."_ She corrected, looking down at her hands.

 _"Huh?"_

It'd been a brief sound of confusion, but Bubblegum could've pinned it back to Finn with her eyes closed. The way his words always clipped at the start of his sentences. The odd mix of query tangled with a hint of self consciousness.

She waved a hand dismissively, but berated herself silently. Anyone could tell you Finn was self conscious about not having _'smarts'._ "It's nothing." She murmured sternly.

For a moment, she wasn't sure if they'd heard her, a brief silence filtering through her monitor. And then came Finn's voice, just as she'd reached out her frustrated hands to tinker with her good for nothing holo-player. "Is everything okay, Princess?"

Princess Bubblegum blinked down at the screen. The visuals were grainy and the incoming image was unreadable, but she thought she could just make out Finn's hand, outstretched as if to touch hers, somewhere on the other side. "Yeah," She grunted, overdoing it a bit with the urgency. "Just busy is all." She knew Finn, and Finn would bust his tail to be by her side in a heartbeat if he thought something was up. It was a scenario she couldn't let unfold. "And I'm sorry to say I can't make it, boys." She added as an afterthought, but she was unable to fake her regret. She'd rather be anywhere but in the Candy Castle right now, doing anything but _this._ Even if it meant getting buddy buddy with Finn in the Hotdog meadows whilst Jake looked on gleefully. "I can't leave the Kingdom today, I have important business to attend to."

"Well, how about we come keep you some company?"

He'd suggested it so eagerly, but Bubblegum was already shaking her head. "No can do." She wished there was a way she could make it sound less grim, scratch that, less _appealing_ to Finn. "Just don't come to the Candy Kingdom, okay?" She sighed. Exasperated. "Just for today?"

Finn's face hardened. Bubblegum groaned. It must've been the pleading in her voice. "Why?" He pressed, and it was almost a demand. "You got trouble?"

Bubblegum tapped her fingers on her thigh. She'd dug herself deep into a hole she had no hope of climbing out of, but that's what you got when you tried to hold a conversation tired. She tried not to look too frustrated as she looked Finn square in the eyes. Or what she thought was his eyes. The image was getting worse by the second. Well," she sighed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers fumbling against her jaw. "Not exactly-"

She was cut off by nothing short of absolute bedlam. And she meant _bedlam_. A chaos of sounds. Mayhem. An ear splitting clang of steel on steel. Timber scraping across cold, stone floors. A rhythmic pounding that mimicked a battle ram crashing down on a door, but ten times louder and shaking the castle to its foundations.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Bubblegum's head, preoccupied with the sudden possibility of one hundred different crises.

An earthquake?

The Ice King?

 _Riots?_

No. Now she was getting ahead of herself. She doubted her people would ever riot, even if they could.

She was grateful for the break in her thoughts, diverting her attention away from the holo-gram screen.

Finn and Jake could wait.

Her duties as a sworn ruler always came first.

The racket continued on, as maddening as ever and louder by the second. Bubblegum ignored the pulse starting up in her temples as she pulled herself out from under her desk. She turned towards the direction the hullabaloo seemed to be coming from, and from what she could gather, it seemed to be emanating from her...

 _Left wall?_

She refused to reel away from it, even after she'd approached it, the wall thudding with life. She frowned, concentrating on the points where the sound seemed denser than in other places. Small circles indented the honeycomb plaster in an assortment of patches halfway up from the floor.

Bubblegum's frown deepened.

It was almost as if something had hit it from the other side, causing enough damage for her to observe here, from her study. But the study was her second home. Wouldn't she have realised well and truly before now that the wall had become animate? But then again, was she really one hundred percent sure that the wall was the culprit, and not something else?

She laughed a tired laugh under her breath. It really wasn't that strange. She was an animate piece of Bubblegum, after all. And so were her citizens. And her banana guards.

 _Banana guards._

It was two words, but it was enough for her to start listing what she knew were facts in her head.

Class was supposed to commence in roughly five minutes time at seven a.m.

 _Fact._

In one of the Kingdom's spare rooms at the very end of the second floor, as stated on her invitations.

 _Fact._

She'd chosen this room specifically for it's generous space, it not being on the first floor where people came and went, and it having enough desks and seats for everyone.

 _Fact_.

Banana guards, her _wonderful_ students this past week, always run late for everything they do.

 _Fact._

Today was the one day the castle staff served berry pancakes, Pancake Friday.

 _Fact._

Bubblegum froze. On average, every banana guard unit this week had shown up at least two hours late to class, a scenario she'd planned for. But could it be feasible, that for once, the banana guards had managed to roll out of bed at the smell of berry pancakes and make their way to class early?

 _Arriving early._

Bubblegum's heart dropped.

It was the one scenario she hadn't planned for, the one variable she hadn't considered.

 _Food._

You could always find banana guards where the food was, and she'd invited them into the castle on Pancake Friday.

Bubblegum near jumped out of her skin when the noise returned, swelling in volume and drastically changing it's tune. It was more repetitive this time. Rhythmic. And, she could've swore, carrying a _tune?_

Bubblegum stared into the wall. It was only the banana guards who could be at the crux of it all, but she still hadn't expected the shift in symphony, much less a shift to something so musical. Or the voice that accompanied it, ringing out clear as a bell.

 _"Weiner!"_

It was comical of her to freeze now, but that was exactly what she did, still as a statue. The noise ebbed away, replaced by the roar of blood in her ears, her cheeks flushing a neon shade of magenta. In any other reality, any normal person would've pressed their ears to the wall, eyebrows raised, sure they hadn't heard right. But Bubblegum _knew_ she'd heard right, and, even worse, she knew her worst fears were coming to life. Day after day, forced into teaching lessons she'd never wanted to teach to adults with the minds of children, and night after night, writing up the most intricate of foolproof plans till dawn, all ruined.

And all because of pancakes.

Finn's voice echoed across the room. If it hadn't been for the scratchy feedback of the holo-player, she could've sworn he'd been in the room with her, witnessing her humiliation. "Sorry Prubs," the audio hiccupped, but she was hardly listening. She was almost certain he and Jake had heard and seen nothing, but even if they had, she was sure she wouldn't have cared. "You're breaking up there. Did you say something?"

She sighed a shaky sigh, and this time Finn and Jake both definately heard it. But she couldn't care less. She was beyond fixing everything up with a neat little bow now. She had a huge mess to clean up.

"Uh, Princess Bubblegum?"

Her eyes were on the screen, unsure of when she'd turned away from the wall. All she knew was that suspicions would rise quick if she didn't say something.

But it was amazing with how little urgency she said it. Even as she acknowledged the ' _low battery_ ' message, flashing in the right hand corner. She cut across the room, the din shadowing her as she lay her hands against both sides of her holo-player. She looked at no one in particular, her eyes as blank as her face. "Finn, I gotta go." Her words carried no tone, barren. But five percent charge? Any excuse would suffice.

Or so she'd hoped, both Finn and Jake opening their mouths in protest right as the voice in the wall rang out a second time, and as confident as ever. _"Weiners! Weiners!"_ It barked, flanked by a burst of laughter. " _We have weiners!"_

More silence. Then Finn's voice. "Man, you weren't kidding about the bad audio thing the other day." He laughed as he said it, but there was something more to his voice too. _Caution?_ She couldn't tell. She was still on the whole _'bad audio_ ' thing, trying to remember when she'd mentioned it to Finn. She guessed it didn't matter. Finn remembered everything. "You know, I think it's jacked on my end too." He continued, the silence swallowing up his words. Bubblegum didn't even nod. If he felt it necessary to talk over what she was sure he percieved as an awkward silence, by all means. "Like, I can hear you most of the time, but there's something in the background too." She didn't move. Not a muscle. In a way, it was kind of euphoric how little she cared. Finn's voice returned, the screen cackling. "' _Winner, winners, we have a winner'_ or something? Are you listening to a podcast or something, Princess?"

Bubblegum blinked. Several moments had passed before she'd realised Finn had addressed her, but by then Jake was already talking. "Hey Finn, maybe we should let the princess go now." It was a gentle suggestion, but she could've sworn he'd snuck her a meaningful look. Or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Or a fault in her visuals.

Whatever it was, she could use the excuse. Even though class was next door, she found she needed to steel herself mentally. She nodded at Jake for good measure, but he shot her a questioning look. Maybe she had imagined it after all. "Yes." She said anyways, but it came out sounding stiffer than she would've liked. "I'm sorry Finn, but-"

 _"Boobies!"_

Her words died in her mouth. And judging from the look of astonishment on Jake's face, he'd caught onto her little charade. Finn however was none the wiser, picking B.M.O up off the floor and taking one of his tiny black hands in his.

"I'm sorry Princess," he laughed, squeezing B.M.O's tiny fingers between his. "Did you say something? Something about _'booties'?_ "

"Yay!" B.M.O cheered, throwing his arms up in the air with zeal. "Booties are B.M.O's favourite!"

He may as well have said nothing at all, Bubblegum's eyes on Jake. His expression hadn't changed, his paws lingering nervously around his mouth, ready to chew them raw. She returned the look she thought he'd given her initially, meaningful, but in a _'don't-say-anything'_ kind of a way. Her eyes shifted back to Finn, but she could feel Jake's eyes still on her, burning holes into the side of her face. She tried not to sigh. It'd ruin her image, but she wondered if telling him she'd been watching porn would suffice when she called him on the phone later. She was _technically_ nineteen after all.

"It's nothing, Finn." She almost sounded bored. "But Jake's right, I gotta go."

She didn't have to look at Finn to know he'd be opening his mouth to speak, but she was surprised with Jake's voice instead, tepid but unusually firm. "Come on, buddy. You heard the lady. Let's book it."

Finn paused. He looked at Jake. Then Bubblegum. Then Jake again. He blinked. It was like he was a character in a movie, but he'd suddenly been fast forwarded to the end, all the important parts of the story skimmed over. Now he was looking at Bubblegum, cradling B.M.O carefully in his arms as if he might break. "Is everything alright, Princess?" He asked hesitantly, and Bubblegum knew he felt betrayed.

She broadened her shoulders and then she was still. He hated it after everything he'd done, but Finn would have to be that kid in the dark just a little while longer. Bubblegum opened her mouth to assauge him, soothe his fears, but then she thought the better of it. A more direct approach was needed.

She rolled out her shoulders. She lifted the holo-player away from the desktop in her hands as she levelled her face with Finn's. She looked right through him, her face grave as she acknowledged the steady blush that had started to pepper his face and neck, unsure if it was a trick of the pink screen of the holo-player or just Finn being Finn.

She licked her lips, her eyes like two dim points of light. "Finn, I need you to listen to me." Her words were feather soft, just above a whisper, her sober tone reflected in Finn's hot and confused face. She leant in closer still, her eyelashes almost brushing the screen. "No matter what you do, remember that I will always-

 _"LOVE BOOBIES!"_ Hollered the voice.

Her finger was already pressing down on the _'off'_ switch, Jake and Finn's horrifed faces blinking to black as she muttered a quick _"Goodbye, Finn."_

She leant back in her chair, her face in her hands. There were a million different emotions she should've been feeling right now; anger, embarrassment, perhaps even grief, but the truth was that she felt nothing at all, oddly affixiated with the overwhelming relief that the holo-player call was over, even though her friendship with Finn and Jake hadn't been at stake. As far as she knew, her title wasn't in jeopardy yet. And she'd keep it that way, even if it took one more day.

Her watch revealed itself to her from under her sleeve. She blinked down blearily at it, barely able to read it through her misty vision. But _of course_. She'd be expected to start class any minute now. To stand before one of the largest groups she'd had all week and orchestrate a lesson. She sighed, pulling herself up from her seat. Of course she'd leave the largest group to the last day, avoiding them all week until she could avoid them no more.

It certainly explained the noise.

She crossed the room, refusing to so much as look at the trolley as she grabbed it, her shoulders heavy. She murmured to herself under her breath as she approached the door, an empty hallway awaiting her as she wrapped herself in a random coat. _"I will always love boobies?"_ She echoed, clicking the metal clasps closed. She laughed, and it was amazingly bland. She gripped the handle bars of the trolley, pushing the door open. She didn't look back into the room as she stepped out into the hallway, her unkempt hair framing her pale face. She sucked in a deep breath, the noise from the room next door pounding in her head like a heartbeat. "Okay, Peebles." She tried to say ardently, but she wasn't fooling anyone. She gripped the trolley handle in her firm grasp, her eyes burning into the outer wall of the room next door. "Let's get it done."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was apparent to Princess Bubblegum that she'd made a huge mistake even before she'd grabbed the doorhandle of the room next door, a messy chunk bitten out of it by hungry teeth. The avalanche of torn out encyclopedia papers and various other documents from the archives did little to deflect her point, strewn across the threshold as she stepped through it tentatively. She slowed to a stop. She hoped the mind numbing exasperation she felt wasn't showing on her face, taking in the scene unfolding before her.

Bookshelves tipped over like dominos, banana guards trapped underneath them. A guard attached to the ceiling fan by his feet, wobbling dangerously over a row of desks, all filled with guards clashing frying pans together. A handful of others congregating in the corner, throwing whatever goods they could get their hands on at the wall, laughing amongst themselves.

The ceiling fan guard raised his arms above his head, giggling with glee. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A G-SPOT IS, BUT I LOVE IT!"

Bubblegum tried not to roll her eyes as she pushed the trolley to the teachers desk, standing sentry in front of them all. _Kitchenware, horseshoe_ and _vertigo?_ It did seem to cover all the components of their terrible symphony.

She pulled out the pink desk chair behind the table, parking the trolley neatly to her right. She sighed, busying herself with arranging her desk. She'd been tempted to ignore the chaos in hopes that it'd solve itself, but that was just it. _T_ _empted._ _"Barry! Y_ ou better get down from there before I'm done!" She barked, deciding to omit a _'or so help me'_. It wouldn't help anyone, and she was satisfied enough with the banana guard's flinch. "And as for the rest of you, please return to your seats!"

She didn't look up from her work, but she knew her words had worked a charm. It wasn't often the Princess had a short fuse, and banana guards were keen to please by nature. By the time Bubblegum had set everything in order, the last fleeting sounds of scuttling feet had been swallowed up by the thick cloud of silence that hung over the room like a rug. When she finally did look up, all eyes were on her, glinting with curiosity and brimming with question.

"Now," she began, talking to no one in particular. "I know a lot of you don't have a lot of knowledge on this particular subject, but can we please refrain from using words that might be considered offensive when used out of context?"

It was a comment aimed at no one, but several of the banana guards seemed guilty by association, refusing to meet her eyes. "Yes, Princess." Was the accompanying reply, a low chorus.

Bubblegum nodded. "You need to understand that these words aren't bad words, but there's a time and a place for using them. And not loudly, while waiting for class to start."

She'd said the last few words firmly, earning a few sullen expressions from the yellow crowd. "Yes, Ma'am." The guards grunted, but not many of them.

But it wasn't needed. Bubblegum continued. "I want all of you to walk away today with fresh knowledge that will assist you in upholding the impeccable reputation of the candy citizens. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Their voices were surer this time. More engaged.

Bubblegum lifted her chin. "Very well." Her eyes scanned the crowd and she was pleased with what she saw. A room full of banana guards, awaiting her next word. She pushed out her seat, pacing the length of the room. "And why are we all here today?" She asked, pleased that she no longer had to yell. She nodded at the one banana guard who'd raised his hand. "Yes, Harold?"

"Because Kyle rubbed his body on Tommy?"

Bubblegum paused. "No." She said almost immediately, but then, thinking the better of it, "I mean, _yes_. Sort of." She continued where she'd left off, one sure foot in front of the other. "But Kyle has already been reprimanded, and it's not the incident that we are here to discuss, but the reason behind it." This elicited a few confused faces, a few hesitant hands thrown up into the air, but Bubblegum waved them away, returning back to her desk. "Tell me," she whispered, just loud enough for her subjects to hear. "Why do you think Kyle rubbed his body on Tommy?"

More confused expressions, but no one raised their hand this time. Bubblegum nodded. _Figures._ She reached a hand under the trolley, grasping a small object between her fingers from it's second uncovered rung. "Any ideas at all?" She echoed, revealing the bag of sugar lumps in her grasp.

A hundred hands shot into the air.

She nodded at a freckled guard in the front. "Yes, Carl?"

His arm dropped to his side. "Dominance?"

Bubblegum shook her head, but threw him a sugar cube nevertheless. "Anyone else?" She asked, curious. Dead silence. She nodded, confirming what she already knew as she put the sugar cubes away. She leant forward onto her desk, her hands folded in front of her torso neatly. "Pleasure." She whispered, the room so quiet that she'd wondered if they heard her at all.

It was a banana guard in the second row who broke the silence, his features warped in deep thought. " _Pleasure,_ Princess?" He repeated, several others around him leaning in close.

Bubblegum nodded. "Yes, Tate."

"Like, when you go home for the holidays and your Mom bakes you an apple pie?"

Bubblegum shook her head, but her heart softened. Banana guards could be so innocent sometimes. "No." She said, but she said it gently.

The banana guards started muttering amongst themselves. Tate's brow creased. "What then?" He quizzed, his voice serious.

Bubblegum met his eyes. The room around them stilled, the very walls seemingly to listen. " _Sexual pleasure."_ She hushed, and the world fell away from them.

No one said a word, but no one needed to. Several banana guards were more aware than others, blushing to their roots. Others sat in their chairs as if she'd said nothing at all, looking around the room with raised eyebrows. Bubblegum took advantage of the lull in conversation. She reached out a hand behind her, pulling on the drawstring that hung above the whiteboard, a blank canvas screen flickering out like a tongue all the way to the floor.

Cliques of banana guards flinched, and suddenly everyone was on edge, talking all at once. Bubblegum ignored the noise as she clambered onto her desk, fingering the _'on'_ switch underneath a blue box projector. Her face was filtered in the purple light of a _PowerPoint_ screen, beaming through her and onto the previously blank whiteboard as she jumped down from the table, returning to her previous place behind the trolley.

She stood, waiting, and she wasn't sure for what. Someone to notice her? For the banana guards to realise that the lesson had started? It wasn't until she'd pulled the dusty sheet off the trolley that she'd earned their full attention, their wide eyes fixed on it's bountiful contents.

Bubblegum cleared her throat, ignoring the various gasps and pointing fingers. "Shall we begin?" She queried calmly, the room erupting around her. The sudden noise bounced off her as she reached around the side of the trolley, producing a projecter remote that was no bigger than the span of her pink hand.

She only acknowledged the top of the trolley as she turned to face the projector screen, her reoccurrent nightmare this past week. It's surface was littered with objects of all shapes and sizes, grossly vibrant and in all the colours of the rainbow. Bubblegum sniffed in distaste. Toys hadn't been her first choice when it boiled down to sourcing a suitable teaching assistant for her lessons, but she hadn't had much choice. She ruled the Candy Kingdom, for Glob's sake.

She turned her attention to the whiteboard, clicking the button on the remote labelled _'next'_. The noise died instantly as the banana guards stared up at the projector screen in horror, an intricately drawn penis swimming into view.

Pin drop silence. The room was hers. Bubblegum siddled up to the front of the room, her hands behind her back. "My loyal citizens," she greeted, just as she had practiced six days before. "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, your sworn ruler, and, just for today, your teacher as well." With no questions asked, she clicked the remote. Her silhouette was cloaked in a deep orange as the screen flickered to a smiley face, surrounded by candy and unicorns. The banana guards' mouths dropped open, and Bubblegum couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of it all. The insanity of it all. She turned to face the room, her voice ringing out as strong ever. "Please allow me to welcome you to _Sex Ed 101."_

For all it was worth, she was grateful she had their undivided attention, even if it was for something as humiliating as this. She felt herself relax a little, eased by the thought that today might not be half as bad as some of the previous lessons had been when a snicker revebrated throughout the room, hushed but snide.

Bubblegum was able to locate the source of the noise fairly quickly, her eyes darting along the back row. Her heart barely had time to leap into her throat as the sound returned, not in the form of a laugh this time, but a voice. " _Wow,_ Bonnie." It teased, it's words sugar sweet. "Princess _and_ sex ed teacher? You're really making your way up in the world, huh?"

It was an image she could've painted in her sleep. Black on black, supple grey skin, shadowed by a curtain of hair, dark as night. It smiled, it's fangs flush against it's dark lips. "Hey, Bonnie." It greeted, waving an idle hand. It lifted her legs up onto the desk, folding it's arms against it's chest. "Long time no see."

Bubblegum swallowed painfully, the lump in her throat threatening to choke her.

 _Bonnie._

Only one person in the whole world called her that.

The word echoed in her head, pounding like a drum through her thoughts, fast as her heartbeat.

Her hands were on a banana guard's desk before she could stop herself, disregarding his grunt of displeasure as she locked eyes with the one other variable she hadn't considered. Someone who knew the Candy Kingdom and knew it well. Someone who knew her well.

Someone who knew all her greatest secrets and would have no doubt been in on this from the start.

 _"Marceline?"_ She croaked. It was all she could say.

Marceline nodded, her face splitting into a grin. _"Bonnibel."_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **((Did anyone else cry when Marceline and Bonnie kissed? Like I'm a grown ass adult now, but I'm sure thirteen year old me would've bawled too. When I was younger, I always felt like there was something wrong with me, but seeing my two favourite characters kiss and own their sexuality was just so surreal. Bubbleline will always have a place in my heart.**

 **But before I cut the personal stuff, if you're out there somewhere and struggle with who you are, whether that's being lgbt or otherwise, remember I would love you for who you are regardless, even though I'm just some random on the internet. You're stronger than you know.** **This has been your daily dose of porn and support.**

 **If you liked this piece, tell me. I'd appreciate it and it always makes my day. It's a joy to share my passion with you guys, even if most of what I write is smut.**

 **Enjoy your week. It's 2019 and a brand new start. Make this the year that counts. I believe in you.**

 **Until next time, friends.**

 **KennBoKenn~))**


End file.
